TESL:Атрибути
Залежно від вибраних 'атрибутів''' завершені колоди володіють певним "класом". Поєднання Спритності та Сили дасть колоду лучника — потужну суміш смертоносних істот, безліч предметів, зброї та карт підтримки. Колода мага буде відрізнятися дисципліною (картами Сили волі) і потужними чарами (картами Інтелекту).'' Докладніше про класи читайте у статті TESL:Класи. Атрибути Кожна карта має рамку кольору тла іконки свого атрибуту. Тому іноді характеристикою карти називають не атрибут, а колір: червоний — Сила, синій (блакитний) — Інтелект, жовтийрідко чомусь кажуть "білий", очевидно, це характерно для гравців у Magic The Gathering. — Сила волі, зелений — Спритність, фіолетовийрідко "чорний", аналогічно з попереднім випадком. — Витривалість. Якщо карта належить до двох атрибутів, вона зафарбовується у два кольори навпіл по вертикалі (приклад: Захисник Гриви). Сила left Strength seeks victory through might. You want to attack the enemy head-on, cutting them down before they can use their fancy tricks. Strength actions are ideal for smashing enemies and clearing the way for bruisers. Сила шукає перемоги через міць. Ви хочете атакувати ворога напряму, скоротивши його до того, як вони зможуть використати їхні химерні фокуси. Дії Сили ідеальні для розгрому ворогів та розчищення шляху для здорованів. Інтелект left When you use Intelligence, you rely on trickery and magic to defeat your foes. The physical strength of Intelligence creatures is almost beside the point – you can always cast a spell, equip a weapon, or conjure an Atronach to even the odds. Intelligence actions are ideal for raining destruction on the battlefield and sculpting long-term plans. Коли ви використовуєте Інтелект, ви покладаєтесь на шахрайство та магію, аби здолати ваших ворогів. Фізична сила істот Інтелекту майже не має значення: ви завжди можете створити заклинання, екіпірувати зброю, чи начаклувати атронаха, щоб зрівняти шанси. Дії Інтелекту ідеальні для масових руйнувань на полі бою та побудови довготривалих планів. Сила волі left When you use Willpower, you rely on unity and force of spirit to overcome your foes. Willpower is adept at amassing large armies, erecting strong defenses, and bolstering its forces with magic. Its actions are the best at destroying enemy creatures or bending them to your will. Коли ви використовуєте Силу волі, ви покладаєтесь на єдність та силу духу, щоб побороти ваших недругів. Сила волі — експерт у зборі великих армій, зведенні міцної оборони, та підтримки їхніх сил магією. Її дії найкращі у знищенні ворожих істот чи підкоренні їх вашій волі. Спритність left Agility creatures prefer to avoid fair fights, using poison and precision to take down larger foes or cover and movement abilities to sneak past them entirely. Істоти Спритності віддають перевагу уникненню чесного бою, використанню отрути та влучності для здолання більших ворогів або укриттю та здібностям до переміщення, щоб повністю прокрастися повз них. Витривалість left Endurance will overwhelm your enemy with sheer indomitability. It boasts the biggest creatures in Tamriel with everything from relentless hordes of undead to massive giants and trolls. And with strong guards, potent healing actions, and the ability to increase its Magicka, Endurance has the tools to ensure its monsters come out to play. Витривалість розбиватиме вашого ворога справжньою невгамовністю. Вона вихваляється найбільшими істотами в Тамріелі з усім: від безжалісних орд нежиті до масивних велетнів та тролів. А з сильними охоронцями, могутніми цілющими діями, та здібностями збільшувати свою ману, Витривалість має знаряддя гарантованого виходу її чудовиськ на поле гри. Нейтральні left Карти, що не належать до жодного атрибуту, мають сіру рамку та називаються нейтральними. Вони можуть входити до колоди будь-якого класу чи атрибуту. Можна навіть сформувати повноцінну колоду із нейтральних карт. Формально, "нейтральність" не є атрибутом, але ставиться в один ряд із іншими атрибутами для систематизації даних. Наведена іконка не ставиться на картах, її можна побачити лише в Глосарії та в Колекції. У грі Карти можуть: *належати до одного атрибуту (більшість карт); *належати до двох атрибутів (двокольорові або двоатрибутові), такі карти можуть входити лише до двокольорових колод; *не належати до жодного атрибуту — це нейтральні, їх менше, якщо порівнювати із кількістю карт одного атрибуту. en:Attributes (Legends) de:Attribute (Legends) es:Atributos (Legends) it:Attributi (Legends) pl:Atrybut (Legends) ru:Атрибуты (Legends) Категорія:Legends Категорія:Атрибути (Legends)